The present invention relates to the field of the treatment of metal components by putting layers subjacent the surface of the components in compression. The invention relates in particular to the field of aeronautical turbomachines, where such a technique is used in order to improve the lifetime of the components subjected to high stresses, both mechanical and thermal. Thus, in particular the blades, rotor disks or blisks (one-piece bladed disks) are treated.